


...And some horrible misunderstandings

by Friendlysociopath



Series: The wondrous adventures of Fluffles the wolf cub [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coach always needs a beer, Coach is a papa lion, Dunbar Pack, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of full shift Theo/Fluffles the wolf, Theo is a fluffy puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Of a black wolf who is really bad at feelings just as much as his partner.The continuation/second part of “A Gift that can’t be bought”, and what happened after Theo left, from Liam’s point of view.





	...And some horrible misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Gina and all the lovely commenters for giving me the ideas for this part! You all are awesome <3 :3

It all happened so fast, he just got so angry. The worst part is, that he wasn’t even angry at Theo, he just took it out on him. But this time it was far worse than before. Because that was a blow that could have caused a lot of harm. He’s kidding himself... He could have _killed_ the one he loved. In just a blink of an eye, a careless moment.

 

He watched in shock as Theo’s eyes widened, his face paled in disbelief, and he bets he looks just as scared as the other, trying to say sorry but his throat feels tight, no sound coming out as he reaches for the chimera but the older flinches away from him, a knife to the gut, and fleds the room.

 

He can’t move, not yet, watching the small puddle of blood on the floor, _Theo’s blood_ , and he panics. He made the other afraid of him, hurt him the way he never imagined he would. He moves and goes downstairs because he hears the other pack, and he can’t lose him, he just _can’t_.

 

He asks him to stay, _please just please don’t go_ but the chimera hears none of it, he says nonsense like he is overwhelming but he never was, Liam loves that he is so close but he just can’t say it, he’s shocked himself wordless, except for pleading the other to stay. But Theo goes and promises he’ll come back but still, the werewolf is afraid that he just lost his most precious treasure.

 

He hears an engine start and another stop, his mother’s confused yell’s of the chimera’s name and the woman hurries inside. Her eyes fall on her son’s bloody left hand, he forgot to wash it off, and Mrs. Geyer looks at him in disbelief and dissapointment, rage flashes in her eyes for a brief moment, _What have you done Liam_ , because she cares about the other boy almost as much as for her own son.

 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into me Mom, I just, I was so afraid of _“what if’s”_ , and he tried to talk me down but I got angry and I told him to leave me alone because I didn’t want to hurt him, but he wouldn’t because he _trusted me too much_ and I just snapped...” he sputtered and fell onto his knees, his shoulders shaking with loud sobs, Mrs. Geyer kneeling beside her son, hugging the boy thightly. “What if I fail?” He sobbed.

 

“First of all, it doesn’t matter if you do, because we will love you, no matter what. You are smart, smarter than you would think, even if you have your doubts. Everyone does.” She stroked Liam’s cheek.

 

“What if he’s never coming back?” The boy whispers, voice broken.

 

“I’m sure he will come back. He just needs time, and looking at your bloody hand, which I have a good guess where that came from, it won’t be tomorrow when he forgives. It’s okay to be angry but you can’t take it out on him Liam. Maybe you did it in the past but he is your boyfriend now. Your other half and it’s not acceptable to hurt him. I know that he can heal but still, it’s just not the same anymore. So think about this and clean up while I call him young man. And you are grounded, and we are searching for a therapist. A good one.” She sends her son upstairs, reaching in her purse for his phone to call Theo but she can’t reach him. The next number she dials is Deaton’s, asking the druid if he knows a therapist for troubled werewolves, catching the man offguard.

 

Liam has a restless night, tossing and turning, dreaming of claws, blood and those beautiful eyes of his lover’s shining with tears and clouded by betrayal. Waking up is hard, he doesn’t want to get out of his bed. It’s Mason who pulls _Fluffles’_ blanket off of him and Corey is the one who pulls him off the bed by the ankle.

 

His day is already a disaster and it seems like Coach’s yelling is only focused on him today and the assistant coach, _Mr. Raeken_ , is not on the field eighter. He’s done at least eight set’s of 50 push-ups already when Finstock appears next to him.

 

“Listen to me kid and listen good.” The man grabbed Liam’s jersey. “I don’t care what you are or how strong you are. If you can’t control yourself and I see just a scratch on that boy you’re gonna be sorry for being born.” He hissed between his teeth. “I get that in the past you were breaking each other’s noses for shits and giggles but you aren’t just friends anymore and this is considered _domestic violence_ in my book.” The older’s voice got as stern as a drill sergeant’s.

 

Theo did stop fighting back or even starting a fight himself, after they got together he only defended himself but never hit back... At least he knows that the chimera is still in town if Finstock had seen him.

 

”I get that school is hard, it’s taking the best of you, the finals are coming, yada yada yada. If it’s hard, if he’s too much then SAY SO, he’s not stupid just been through fucking hell. And that’s the thing, you should build him up not break him down even more.” He let go of the jersey, pushing a little at the younger’s chest, not to hurt him but to make his point, leaving Liam standing dumbstruck. The realization of how big of a mistake he truly made hit him like a train, making him sick to the stomach.

 

It was three days after when he saw Theo again for the first time and he just stared at the other for five minutes straight, not moving. The chimera’s arms were still bandaged but not bleeding anymore, his face pale, so pale, bags under his eyes and hair a mess, making Liam’s guilt rise. On any other day Theo yelled just like Finstock did but he gave no instructions that day, only answered student’s questions, voice low and rough.

 

The werewolf’s whole day was a mess after that, he just couldn’t concentrate on anything so when he got home he decided to call Theo. To his surprise the other picked up after a couple of tries and they ended up talking for hours, apologies and promises made, pleas and a meeting arranged with Theo asking for both Mason’s and Corey’s presence, another knife to Liam’s gut, but he accepted the terms, understood it even.

 

Their first meeting was an emotional rollercoaster with Theo appearing as _Fluffles_ at first but shifting back after a while, and they made up, even if Theo was still staying at Coach’s wich was a surprise to all of them.

 

Weeks of text messeges, calls, sleepovers and dates went by and everything seemed to go back to normal except for the chimera’s unusual attachment to Finstock. He wasn’t jealous, he really wasn’t, _Theo wouldn’t... Right?_

 

“Liam, I think you need to talk to Theodor.” His stepfather told him on a friday evening when he got home from work. “Bob Finstock listed Theo as his emergency contact at the hospital and vice versa.” Both Corey and Mason’s jaws dropped and Liam’s face paled. His worst nightmare seemed to come true. How could his boyfriend do this to him?! When everything seemed to be all right he was sleeping with that man of all people?! For what? What did he gain from this? Whad did Theo see in that old man anyway?! Fighting his anger he texted the chimera to come over.

 

“Are you happy now?!” Liam pushed at his boyfriend’s shoulders as a greeting, catching the other offguard, causing Mason to grab him by the waist and Corey to jump in front of Theo.

 

“What’s wrong with you?!” The older yelled at him. “What have I done this time?” He asked and to Liam’s surprise his voice sounded genuinely confused. _He was a good actor afterall._

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know it!” The furious werewolf yelled back. “Why are you doing this to me?” _Doing what?_ Theo yelled, and now Corey had to hold him back.

 

“Sleeping with Coach!” At that all light left Theo’s eyes.

 

“You really think I would go that low to hurt you?” He asked in an all too monotone voice.

 

“Then why the hell would you be listed as his emergency contact?” Liam felt his fangs ache, claws piercing his palms.

 

“What did Dr. Geyer tell you? Did you see any of the paperwork?” Theo asked, visibly calmer. “I doubt that you did because I’m technically _not a Raeken anymore._ ” He spat, his boyfriend looking at him with eyes big as a saucer, muttering an almost inaudible _“What?”_. Smooth, idiot.

 

“He _adopted_ me dumbass. I’ll probably always listen to Raeken, I mean I need to get used to beeing called Fins...” he couldn’t finish his sentence as Corey hugged him with an all too loud _Oh my god_ , Mason and Liam standing wordless, again.

 

After the weight of the word _adopted_ registered to Liam he went to hug Theo with Mason and the chimera allowed them because as disfunctional as it is, it’s still his pack. Now they had a lot to talk about and discuss but that he could do. A much better way to spend the evening with, way better than another fight of theirs would have been and being close to their pack helped a lot, even if they would never admit it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if I only answer for most comments with any forms of “I’m happy” , I just really am happy and I can’t find the words most of the time because this is all new to me. I never imagined that this little idea/experiment of mine would get this far, let alone this much love from fellow fans. I love you all <3
> 
> I’m not a native speaker and “then” and “than” are my two worst enemies... -.-“
> 
> If you have any ideas/requests/suggestions please share it with me in the comments or find me on tumblr as friendlysociopath :3
> 
> Kudos are love, comments keep me going and make my day <3


End file.
